Something Different
by pipsqueak66
Summary: Zach and Cammie. First visit to Blackthorne after they are attacked at a party.
1. Chapter 1

Something Different

AUTHORS NOTE: R&R

"Come on Gallagher Girl," Zach said pulling my arm. It wasn't playful, it was serious.

"No!" I yelled, but no one else could hear me.

"We have to get out of here," he pulled my arm again, "we have to move."

"There's nothing going on. Its not a test, there is not threat the only reason you want me to go with you is because Josh is here."

"Let's just go," he put his arm around my waist making me weak at the knees and I couldn't help but follow.

"Cammie!" I heard the voice from the crowd, Zach started walking faster. "Cammie!" Someone grabbed my arm forcing me to turn around. Zach did too, not moving from my side.

"Hey, Josh," I hesitated.

"Zach right?" He looked at Zach who just nodded. I could tell he was angry, but it wasn't all about him, he needed to start listening to me.

"Well, we where just leaving," it was too awkward standing there with both of them having a stare down. I didn't wait for his answer, I just walked away, Zach hesitated then followed.

"What was that?" he asked following me.

"What was what?"

"The flirting," he cut in front of me and caused me to stop.

"Flirting? I wasn't flirting, the only thing I said was 'hi.'"

"Well," he looked right into my eyes "he was flirting." I pushed through the crowd going around him. Was he serious? Josh wasn't flirting, we barely said two words to each other.

"Cammie," he chased after me.

"You know what Zach, this is crazy. He wasn't flirting, nor was I. Why are you so jealous of him?"

"I am not jealous."

"Then stop acting like it," suddenly I had a feeling. I was being watched, or Zach was either way the guy in the blue baseball hat was following us. "Zach," I whispered but I didn't have to stop.

"I know."

There was a scream, and then everything happened fast. Some girl was running four masked men chasing her. I didn't have much time to react, because that girl was Bex.

"Bex," I screamed chasing after her, but I was caught at the arm, I could see Zach fighting against two of the men at the same time. I jumped using the mans arm to hold me up, my heel kicking him in the face. He yelped and I fell to the ground, hooking my foot around the back of his knee and pushing forward so he fell to the ground, but he wasn't about go give up. He grabbed my foot and threw me into the woods, my face smashing against a tree trunk. I could feel blood seeping down my forehead.

"Cammie," it was Zach's voice, but he must have been fighting the men still because I was then grabbed by the arm and thrown back into the street. I heard the snap in from my leg before I felt it. I couldn't see, the blood was on my face and it was completely black outside. I screamed.

The next thing I knew I was being lifted into the air, I braced myself to be thrown again. I couldn't believe that I had been so weak that I could fight back, that I had embarrassed myself in front of Zach like that.

"Cammie," I could feel fingers bushing the hair out of the blood still poring out of the gash on my head.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. Then everything faded out.

"Hey," the voice murmured. I opened my eyes, to find I was in the back of a moving car.

"Zach," I sat up only to be pushed back down by multiple hands, "where am I?"

"Stay still," another voice answered it was Mr. Soloman.

"Done," another voice answered. I realized that there was gauze on my head "don't move very much, you're going to be a little weak for a while."

"We're here," the driver said and the side door opened.

"Where?" I asked as Zach picked me up again. Whoa, déjà vu.

"Blackthorne."

AUTHORS NOTE: R&R. IS IT ANYGOOD? LET ME KNOW IF I SHOULD CONTINUE.


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHORS NOTE: I LOVED ALL THE REVIEWS!!!! THANKS FOR LIKING MY STORY SO MUCH!! I ALSO HAVE TO SAY THAT ALL THREE OF THE GALLAGHER BOOKS ARE AMAZING AND I ALREADY CAN'T WAIT FOR THE FORTH ONE!!!! ANYWAYS, ENJOY AND REVIEW, THANKS!

Chapter Two

Blackthorne was huge. Bigger then Gallagher Academy, I mean, I thought that a castle wouldn't no couldn't be any bigger then Gallagher but this place was huge. Judging by the outside alone I was guessing it had a million secret passageways.

When we got to the door I was blindfolded which seemed weird at first but then I realized that I wasn't even supposed to see the outside of the building let alone the inside. Soon enough, though I was laid down on a hard surface and the blindfold was removed.

"What the-" I said sitting up, I was alone, laying on a metal table, in a room with no windows and only one door which was sealed tight. Why was I here? Why did they lock me in a room? Where was Zach? The questions raced through my head.

Suddenly, and without warning the door blasted open. Mr. Soloman walked in followed by a terrified looking Zach.

"What's going on?" I asked Mr. Soloman "where am I exactly?" He didn't answer, he didn't look at me, he just went over to the wall and pushed one of the bricks into the wall. "Zach?" I asked looking over at him. He just shook his head and put his finger to his lips. A line formed between my eyebrows.

"Come on," Joe Soloman murmured. And just as he said so the wall next to him opened up, a tunnel. I almost protested because of my broken leg but soon realized I was wearing a walking cast. Wait, a walking cast, when did they put on a walking cast? I wasn't wearing a cast before, was I?

"No," I said standing up "I'm not going anywhere, not until you tell me where I am and what is going on!" But they didn't have time to answer because within seconds the sirens where wailing and they where pushing me into the tunnel.

"This is crazy-"

"Shhhhh!" They cut me off. Zach was in front of me and Mr. Soloman behind, pushing me faster and faster.

"If you want to go any faster you're going to want to go ahead, 'causes frankly I am in a cast and my speed may not be as fast as you want it to be. So, if you have to walk at a speed faster then I am walking now, be my guest." I stepped to the side, completely annoyed, and he pushed passed me.

I leaned back against the cold concrete trying to hold tears back. But then, suddenly, I felt the wall give out behind me and I fell back into another tunnel. My scream heading back up to the other tunnel as the only reminder of me.

"Cammie!" I heard Zach scream as I fell down hill. Then I smacked the ground, and I was sure I was dead.

But I wasn't dead. I was still alive, still okay. Fine. Good.

"Cammie," he was right behind me now. I stood up using his shoulder to support my weight because of my leg.

"Will you just get me out of here? I mean, you wont tell me what's going on. Its like you don't even care anymore-" He pressed his lips against mine, but it wasn't forceful, it was perfect, the way he cradled my face in his hands, the way his lips where soft against mine. It made me weak at the knees.

"Would you just shut up?" he laughed jokingly, "there was just a threat, its fine, relax Gallagher Girl." I smiled, I couldn't help myself, he was perfect, and I'd fallen for him. Completely.

"Hey you!" A voice yelled from the distance, and then all I heard was a gunshot. Loud and clear but it didn't hit anyone, and before he could shoot again Mr. Soloman had grabbed the gun and was now beating the guy up. The only problem- there where more coming. A lot more.

AUTHORS NOTE: WHAT DID YA THINK? GOOD, BAD, OKAY? SHOULD I WRITE MORE? DOES IT WORK? PLEASE HIT THAT BUTTON AND LET ME KNOW. I NEED YOUR FEEDBACK! THANKS! –PIPSQUEAK66


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: I realize that because of the fourth Gallagher book we know that Blackthorne is actually a school for killers! Well, when I started writing this, it was different. So I needed to do some changing…

Chapter Three

Have you ever seen boys that seriously needed a shave? I mean seriously. The boys that were flooding the passage were all about Zach's age, but unlike Zach, a large majority of them had ugly mustaches or starts of them at least. They were so proud of the hair on their faces they probably didn't realize how ridiculous they looked.

"Zach, I'm not supposed to be here, they're going to kill me."

"They know you."

"Then why do they have guns?" I waited for him to answer, he didn't "Zach?"

"Mr. Soloman."

I felt a wave of relief flow over me, followed by complete shock. Then, all that I felt was anger. Anger at the Circle, anger at the boys, and anger at Zach for bringing me here.

I grabbed one of the boys arms – blinded by my rage – and twisted it around flinging him over my head and into a wall. Another boy who I could tell was wearing a comm's unit charged at me. He pulled his fist back to smash into my cheek, but I pushed it out of my way, took hold of his elbow to give me more leverage as I turned around and slammed my elbow into his rib cage. He squeaked as he attempted to breathe and then fell to his knees at my feet. One swift kick right below his chin and he was out.

"Cammie!"

I didn't listen to Zach as he called, yelling at me, telling me to stop. I didn't, though, I couldn't.

Two more were down in seconds, I grabbed one of the polls one the wall and used it to knock a gun out of one boy's hand and slammed it into his nose, then groin.

Suddenly, two strong arms were on mine and pulling me back.

"Let me go-"

"Cammie! Dogs!"

I looked down the hall, now covered with boys groaning in pain. Sure enough, two large black dogs were bolting towards us. Zach grabbed my arm again and pulled me out through another stone corridor. We snaked through the passages listening to the dogs barks echo off the stone.

"Where are we going?" I blurted.

"I don't know."

"You mean we're lost."

"I don't know."

"Is that all you can say, Zach?"

"I don't know."

It was hopeless, he wasn't listening to me, and if he was, he was more caught up in his thoughts.

I imagined running into another pack of boys, another group out to kill Mr. Soloman who was already trudging behind, weak from injuries.

"We need to get out!" I screamed at Zach "Mr. Soloman is weak, he can't handle another group."

"Gallagher Girl, you handled the other group."

"Touché, Zach. But we need to escape. We need to get out of here. We need to get out now! We don't have time."

"Shut up, Cammie! I'm trying to think," Zach stopped abruptly, turning to look me in the eyes "I'm sorry, Cam. I didn't mean that."

"Yeah you did."

"Can we argue about this later?" He asked frustrated now.

"Aww, look at the cute couple argue. So Sad."


End file.
